The present invention relates to a foot device for supporting a support device or lifting device, in particular a semitrailer support or the like, comprising a foot receptacle for connecting a pivoting foot to a support tube of the lifting device.
Lifting devices which are provided with foot devices of the type mentioned above are used in the application as semitrailer supports, for example, as height-adjustable support devices for so-called “semitrailers” when they are parked independently from a vehicle. The foot devices, on the one hand, have to perform the task to provide for a safe support face which is, to a large extent, independent from the condition of the subsurface. For this purpose, the foot devices, on the one hand, have to be equipped with an appropriately loadable support face. On the other hand, the foot devices must allow an adjustment to different slopes of the ground.
Of particular importance with respect to the foot devices is the so-called foot receptacle, which establishes a connection of the pivoting foot to the support tube. Since the foot device is hence a component which is arranged between the pivoting foot and the support tube, the design of the foot receptacle is of essential importance for the construction height of the whole lifting device. For the design of an effective lifting device, it is principally desirable to realize a lifting height/construction height ratio which is as high as possible to allow a space-saving accommodation of the lifting device at a maximized lifting height.
Hence it is the object of the present invention to propose a foot device which, due to the design of the foot receptacle, contributes as little as possible to the construction height of the lifting device.